I Promise
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Austin & Ally are happily married. Then Ally falls into deep sickness, and Austin steps in to help, to fight. He holds tightly to his wife, and their child, Laura.
1. Chapter 1

I don't pay attention to my Auslly fictions, so I seem like an ignorant person when I update my other stories. xD So, I decided to write a one shot. Possibly two, depending if anyone wants to see another one. ~Shay Please Review!

It's been a horrible year for 26 year old Austin Monica Moon. His stunning and beautiful wife, Ally Moon. She unfortunately has been sick for a while. Austin spends most of his days taking care of her when he wasn't working. While trying to look after their kid, Laura. He sits beside her bed she never left since, who was counting. He grabs another spoonful from a bowl of chicken noodle soup he had made and fed it to her. Ally showed a small and quiet smile, while he grinned.

"How are you doing, Als?" He sets down the bowl on the nearby night-stand.

"I'm fine," Ally replied, while taking her small hand into his.

"How's Laura?" She asked, weakly.

"She's fine, she just misses her mommy." He replied, looking down.

"Bring her to me." She lets go of his hand. Austin nodded and leaves their bedroom, into the living room. She lays back a bit and rests her eyes.

Austin walks into the living room, to find the T.V. on, tuned into the learning channel of music, and little Laura playing with her toys.

"Daddy!" The 6 year old brunette screamed and jumped onto his legs, hugging him tightly.

"Hey!" He grinned at his beautiful daughter and picked her off his legs, and hugged her tightly in his arms. He set her down on the couch with her on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Who's Daddy's little girl?" He asked, hugging her once more. Laura's big and bright brown eyes stared into his similar eyes and she giggled.

"I am!" She giggled and hugged him. The room was filled with laughter and giggles for a few seconds.

"Do you wanna see Mommy?" He asked. She responded with a smile and a nod. Ross grabbed her arms and carried her, and walked back to his and Ally's bedroom. They walked inside, and saw Ally with a small smile and her eyes lighting up.

"There's my princess!" She sat herself up. Laura's face lit up and ran towards the bed and struggled getting up on the tall bed. Austin giggled. helping the small child up. She moved around the bed more and finally found her mom.

"Mommy!" Laura grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Hey there, Laura." She kissed her cheek.

"Nice dress you have there, it's so nice with pretty sparkles and pink!" Ally said, touching and observing Laura's princess costume.

"I'm a pretty princess!" Laura giggled and hugged her mom once again.

"You'll make an even beautiful princess one day." Ally smiled.

"But I don't wanna be a princess, I wanna be a singer like you, mommy." Laura smiled. Ally kissed her daughter again, and they bonded. Austin never realized it, but Laura takes more resemblance towards Ally more than to Austin. How Laura had long brown hair, her nose perfectly matching Ally's amazing one, and, well, it reminded Austin about Ally's younger self.

"Alright, sweetie, you need to go to sleep." Austin took Laura away from the bed.

"Night Mommy." She blew her a kiss goodbye. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, princess." Ally said weakly, but enough for Laura to hear. Austin closed the door from their bedroom, and headed to Laura's room. He set her down on her smaller bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy?" Laura asked, as Austin sat on a small chair beside her bed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He answered.

"Will Mommy be okay soon?" She asked, her face saddening. Austin knew she probably would get worse. His eyes start to water, but he rubs them away.

"I... I don't know, Laura, I'm not sure." Austin looked down. Laura began crying loud. "No.. Shh.. Laura... Please.. I'm sorry, I want Mommy to be better soon.. But things are hard." He finally broke free his own tears and hugged Laura. After patting her back and whispering soothing words, she fell asleep crying. He laid her back into her bed, and tucked her in once again. He looked at her for a long time and turns off the lamp beside her bed. He gets up slowly, and walks out.

In bed, Austin laid, wide awake, staring at the stars.

"Please... Give me destiny." He whispered. He shook his head slightly and fell fast asleep.

In the morning, Austin woke up bright and early, and made breakfast.

"Daddy, look at my coloring!" Laura shoved a paper into his hands. He examined the paper, and it was a simple drawing of him, Laura and Ally together. He smiled at it, then grabbed a magnet off the fridge, and sticked it on.

"Your work just made the fame wall!" He smiled, and picked her up.

"Yay!" She cheered. He twirled her around, and set her on the stool. Austin grabbed the pan of mini sausages and bacon, and placed it on the plate, and handed it to Laura.

"Eat up, sweetie." He said, turning off the stove. He took 2 slices of toast, egg omelette, sausage links, and the necessities for it, with a cup of orange juice, and went to his bedroom.

"Ally... Alls..." He gently shook her awake. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She sat up, and accepted the table of breakfast.

"Oh.. Austin, you're so sweet." She said, taking a bite of her toast. He sat beside her. "I love you, Austin." She leaned in and kissed her husband's lips.

"I love you too... Like, alot." He smiled.

"I wanted to say that, because lately I haven't.." Ally looked down.

"I'll love you until I'll stop looking into my mirror. I won't stop looking into my mirror. Ever." Austin replied. Ally took him into her arms and hugged him.

"I wanted to say thank you.. for everything.. You mean alot to me." She sniffled a cry.

"Thank you too." He said, hugging her tightly. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"I have to bring Laura to school. Be back later, love." He got up, and left the room. She smiled, and started eating her breakfast again.

After a few hours, he had to work, so he left to Starr company. He went into a meeting and began discussing about new song ideas.

"Austin.. Are you okay?" Jimmy asked. "You've been off lately. Austin sighed.

"No.. Ally's been sick for a while now. It's really stressful." Jimmy nods knowingly and rests his arm on the table, deep in thought. Austin's phone rings and it's Ally.

"Excuse me, Jimmy." He said, walking outside.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Austin.. I-"

"Ally? Als."

"Austin, I need you, like now.." She said weakly. Austin's mouth dropped, and rushed outside. He quickly drove to pick his daughter up early and went back home. They rushed inside, and inside the bedroom.

"Alls. Are you okay?" Ally shook her head.

"I think it's time.." She whispered.

"Ally.. No.. Please.." He teared up.

"Let me see my little princess." She demanded. He nodded slowly and brought Laura to her lap.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I'm not." She sighed. "I'm so tired, and very sick, Laura. I want you to know Mommy, no matter what, loves you a lot. More than pickles." She kissed her head, and gave her a big hug.

"Mommy..." Laura's eyes filled with sad and fear. "I love you too, Mommy please no.. mommy!" She cried. She hugged her tightly. They talked a few more minutes, about her future without her mother, and how she needed to stay strong.

"Stay strong, Princess. Laura, promise me that." Laura whispered.

".. I.. I will Mommy, I promise." She sniffled. She got off the bed and ran off. Austin, whose crying really hard, came up to her wife, and kissed her.

"Ally... I.. I'll miss you.. a lot." He hugged her.

"I know.." She cried.

"I remember when I first met you.. When we were like what? 15? I accidentally played corndogs on the drumset." He smiled. "I remember thinking we'd never fall in love.. and we were just going to stay friends.. Our first kiss... Our date... My proposal." She smiled too.

"I'll always love you." He whispered.

"I'll always be watching over you and Laura." She whispered. He took her hand, and they fell into silence.

"Austin," Ally called out. "I need you to do something for me." Austin nodded. "Promise me you and Laura will carry on, promise me you'll always keep me in your heart, but also let new ones in. Promise me Laura will soar and succeeded in life, and you do too. Promise me, Austin Monica Moon, Promise me."

"I Promise." He looked deep into her eyes. She softly kissed his lips, and she closed her eyes. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laura, for your 13th birthday, I gave you this." Austin smiled at his daughter. She unwrapped the small box, and tore open the tape. She held a small leather like book and opened it. "It's a diary. Or whatever you want to use it for." He explained. Laura looked through the blank pages.

"Thank you dad!" She hugged him tightly. "I will use this practically every day." She smiled. He watched her walk out the living room, Already using the book. Oh, how much she reminded him of Ally. He smiled at the thought. He was in his 30's already, and he knew Ally wanted him to be happy. Maybe again with another girl. But it wouldn't feel the same. He had that special spark and connection, that he only felt with Ally. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "DAD!" Laura called from her room. Austin panicked and ran towards her room.

"Laura? Are you okay?" He searched frantically around the room. She giggled.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm wondering if you have any picture of you, me and mom." She sat at her piano. He nodded and went into his closet. He brought a picture back to her room, and handed it to her. It was a picture when Laura was 5, they were at the beach, Laura in a cute swim suit, Ally and her sundress, with her swimsuit underneath, and Austin shirtless, and swimming trunks, everyone smiling towards the camera, crouching to meet Laura's height. The sun giving them perfect sunlight for the picture. Everything was fine.

"That's a great photo." Laura smiled.

"Yea." He commented. "I miss her." He frowned. He shook his head.

"You want to hear a song I wrote?" Laura grinned. Austin nooded and sat next to her at the bench.

**You and I must make a pact**

**We must bring salvation back**

**When there is love, I'll be there**

**I'll reach out my hand to you. I'll have faith in all you do. **

Laura continued her song, while flawlessly playing beautiful notes and singing, she stopped when she finished.

"Laura.. you wrote that?" Austin said, with his mouth open.

"Yeahh.. I was really bored, and I wrote some stuff on paper.. and copied it on my song book AND diary." She blushed.

"You're amazing, Laura. Did you know at 6 you wanted to be a talented songwriter like your mom?"

"Really?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah. Just before she died, actually." He said.

"You're really talented, you should use your talent as a career." She nodded.

"I will" She responded.

"Austin Moon!" Mr. Starr called from behind. Austin turned around, and saw his boss.

"What's up, Jimmy?" He smiled.

"I want you to take my daughter, whose around your age on a coffee date. Get you out there again." Jimmy "slapped" his back.

"I don't know, Jimmy.." Austin looked down. Dang it, Austin, its been over 3 years.. at least try.

"Okay." He declared.

"Laur?" Austin looked into her bed room.

"Yea, Dad?" She looked up from her book.

"I have a date tonight. Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez will be over tonight. Be good."

"Woah, you have a date? That's great, dad!" She hugged him.

"Yea.. its just a little thing for Jimmy." Austin sighed.

"Have fun!" She squealed. A knock came from the door.

"That's them. Be nice." He unlocked the door.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon." He stuck out a hand.

"Kira Starr." She shook it.

"How does Starbucks sound?" They walked downtown.

"Sounds great." She smiled.

"So, Austin, when was the last time you did this?" Kira sipped her cup.

"Umm. Roughly 7 years ago. With my wife, Ally. But she passed away." He grew quiet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry.." Kira aplogized.

"No, it's fine.. I should be here as your company."

"Austin. It's totally fine if you don't want another girl. I kind of know how it feels." Kira explained.

"You do?"

"Well.. my dad lost my mom too, when I was 14. He didn't date. I know how its hard to let go, knowing how much it hurts without your other half."

"She meant alot."

"Tell me about her. Let it out."

"She.. was my wife, who I always loved, and she loved me. We were the bestest friends, parnters since when were 15. She had long brown hair, with matching eyes. Her smile made my world... we had a child, Laura, whose 13 today." Kira smiled. The two talked all night, and both headed their ways.

*** (2 YEARS LATER)

Austin was cooking in the kitchen dinner, pasta, Laura's favorite. He turned off the stove and took off his apron. He heard the door open.

"Hey Laura! How was school?" He called out. Laura quickly walked towards her room, quietly sobbing. "Laur?" He said. He walked inside her room, her face buried in her pillow. "Laura? What happened?" She shook her head. He sighed, and sat at her bed edge.

"Laura." He demanded. She sniffled and looked at her dad.

"Kyle... cheated on me." She cried.

"He did what?!" He said, in surprise. "He will pay! Be right back, I'll be at his house." He got up. Laura shared a little laugh.

"No.. dad." She giggled.

"Well, Laura, boys will be boys. Some day he will learn. What your mom always said. To be old and wise, you have to be young and stupid." He hugged her. "I love you, Laura. You'll always be my little girl." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, dad." She sniffled.

*** (2 YEARS LATER)

"Trish! Hurry up!" Austin called from the bathroom. "We're gonna be late, and Dez and waiting!"

"Hold your horses!" Trish yelled. It was Laura's senior graduation. And they were late.

"There! Lets go!" Trish groaned. The 3 drove to the highschool, and rushed to their seats. They started calling names.

"Laura Marie Moon." A teacher called. She walked up to the stands and smiled. She went up to the microphone.

"It's been a wonderful 4 years at this school. We were taught well by our gifted teachers. We made it through stress, fear, and homework. Yes! Finally. Aha, through all of this, I wanna congradulate each and one of you graduates. Also..my dad. He's been a single dad for most of my life, taking care of me. With love. He's been through alot, and thank god he is here. He's an amazing dad and person. Thank you for loving me dad. I love ya!" She blew a kiss, and accepted her diploma.

Austin's POV

She did it. She made it. So did I. We made it through all sorts of ups and downs, and this day came. Ally.. I did it. For you. Me. And Laura. I fullfiled my promise, Alls. I looked up in the sky.

I kept my promise.


End file.
